Generally, ground cancellous bone material is measured by scooping the material into a measurement tube followed by tamping the material with a solid rod. The amount of compression may vary due to different force amounts exerted by the users. The material expands after transfer from the measurement tube to the jar for distribution. This results in the packaging and distribution of an inconsistent amount of material that may or may not meet advertised amounts.